A component mounting device that mounts a component, such as electronic component, on a substrate located at a working location has a substrate conveyance path made up of a pair of conveyance belts. The substrate conveyance path supports both ends of the substrate from below, thereby conveying and locating the substrate. Locating the substrate by the substrate conveyance path as mentioned above is performed by halting conveyance of the substrate performed by the substrate conveyance path when ends of the conveyed substrate achieved along a direction of the substrate conveyance path are detected as having reached inspection light projected in a direction orthogonal to the direction of conveyance of the substrate (see; for instance, Patent Document 1).